Es solo una expresión
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Y que puedes hacer cuando la persona que amas olvidavtu existencia? Sin duda, para Jack esa respuesta era sencilla y solo dejó que su corazón actuara. Un pequeño BenneFrost..ellos necesitan mucho amor.


_Buenas mi gentesita, aquí de nuevo pero esta vez con un lindo BenneFrost que no me podia faltar por nada del mundo y que esta dedicado en especial para mi persona especial. _

**_NOTA: _**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, todo el ccrédito de ellos a sus dueños. Yo solo escribí para matar mi curiosidad de escritora._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **muerte de personaje, slash por donde quieras ver. No apto para mentes sensibles.  
_

* * *

Entonces le miró y sonrió, sin embargo no pudo mantenerse en pie al escucharle; aquella frase que le congeló en su lugar "Jack Frost es solo una expresión". No podía culparle, Jamie era un hombre gracias a él; no solo por haber dormido juntos tiempo atrás, no, si no por haberlo hecho crecer, por haberle roto el corazón con la ilusión del primer amor al haberse marchado hacia muchos años.

Sabía que tenía la culpa, nadie más que el había hecho que aquel joven tan divertido y puro hubiera crecido de aquella manera: odiando el invierno y todo lo que englobaba. Sabía a la perfección que solo el tenía la culpa de que el mayor de los Bennet hubiera cometido imprudencia tras imprudencia en su ya crecida adolescencia y aunque renegaba de eso por otra parte no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose enamorado.

Aquel día el mayor de los guardianes se lo había dicho, casi se lo había implorado. Un firme "por favor Jack, no lo hagas..no te causes más daño" salió de aquella boca llena de experiencia pero el albino solo pudo negar, dejando que el viento le guiará hacia aquella ciudad que sabía perfectamente era su perdición.

Tan pronto llego buscó la residencia del que alguna vez fue su prometido, encontrándola rápidamente gracias al murmullo del viento. Pero tan pronto entro y se posó detrás de aquel hombre su corazón se rompió. Tambaleó un momento y dejo sus lágrimas fluir así que solo se aparto de aquel grupo, apresurandose al porche, sintiendo después de algunos segundos unos diminutos brazos rodear su cuello, una calidez llenar su espalda y un suave beso en su mejilla así que giró su rostro con rapidez

-Jack Frost..porqué lloras?-musito un pequeño de algunos 7 años, mirándole atento, sonriendo amplio mientras mostraba aquella ventanita, recordándole al mayor muchos años atrás lo cual solo le hizo llorar logrando con eso que el pequeño castaño solo se exaltara por lo repentino de aquella acción

-tu..te pareces tanto a él, solo..solo dejame-musito entre sollozos, abrazando fuertemente al pequeño que solo asintió confundido, disfrutando de aquella ligera sensación fría que el mayor emitía

-Dorian, que haces ahí querido?-cuestionó una voz ronca pero gentil, asomándose un hombre ya mayor con una sonrisa-que haces abrazando el aire?-

-Jack abuelito..Jack Frost existe, lo estoy viendo y se que tu también puedes verlo..-musito con un puchero, logrando que el albino desviara la mirada al igual que el castaño

-amor, no digas tonterías..no lo hagas-musito intentando levantarse de aquella silla de ruedas, lográndolo con algo de esfuerzo

-no abuelito..Jack Frost, mi abuelito; abuelito..Jack Frost-les presentó de nuevo, sonriendo y apresurandose a entrar a la casa, dejando a aquel par en un silencio algo incomodó, roto solo por sus respiraciones

-te tardaste un poco no, Jack?-cuestionó por fin el mayor, soltando un suspiro y mirando al albino-a que viniste? A burlarte de mi, de que ya casi muero? O acaso el señorito viene a reclamar que no lo espere e hice una familia?-

Las palabras del castaño solo hirieron el corazón de Jack, quería explicarle lo sucedido pero las palabras no salían de su boca y solo pudo ahogarse en el llanto quedando de rodillas frente al hombre y pidiéndole disculpas entre gimoteos, presa del llanto y temblores de su cuerpo-lo siento! Jamás quise que las cosas pasaran así!-lloriqueó sin observarle moviendo su cabeza a causa de la desesperación y el sentimiento de culpa

-no? En serio?! Pues lo hiciste Frost, lo hiciste! Te largaste importandote muy poco lo que fuera a pasar-gritó con fuerza, tomando aire para empujar apenas al albino, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban así que regreso a la silla con ayuda del ojiazul aun muy a pesar-que quieres ahora Frost? Que necesitas?-cuestionó apenas, cerrando los ojos y sujetandose el pecho

-que..que te pasa? Estas bien Jamie?-musito bajito, mirando al mayor a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules destilaban tal preocupación que el que alguna vez fue castaño solo pudo desviar la mirada y negar; sabía que no tenia caso mentir a esas alturas

-mi corazón, me detectaron anomalías hace algunos ayeres..-respondió con calma, recibiendo al albino de nuevo en sus piernas y sintiendo como rápidamente su pantalón se humedecía-estaré bien siempre y cuando no haga mucho esfuerzo o mi presión se altere-prosiguió suavemente, acariciando sutilmente la cabellera ajena, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo del guardián se estremecía ante aquel simple tacto-Jack, estaré bien..-

-lo siento, yo..-susurró apenas, hundiendo aun más su rostro entre las piernas ajenas, dejando salir más lágrimas de las que deseaba-yo..es por mi culpa que..-

-si, es toda tu culpa pero sabes? No te guardo rencor..o al menos en estos últimos años no lo eh hecho-expuso con suavidad, tomando del rostro al chico frente a él y sonriendole amplia y dulcemente, como en aquellos tiempos de antaño

-que..que quieres decir?-cuestionó apenas, suspirando y tratando de ya no llorar

-hay muchas cosas que contarte Jack, ven aquí..-musito con calma, halando apenas al menor el cual asintió con suavidad y se dejo guiar al regazo contrario, acurrucandose ahí rápidamente, sintiéndose más tranquilo y como todo aquel temor se desvanecía conforme entraban a aquella casa tan conocida, terminando en el que alguna vez fue el "estudio"

-necesito que me perdones Jamie, yo..no quiero seguir sabiendo que me odias-musito con voz cortada, acurrucandose aun más al sentir que el mayor le rodeaba la cintura

-gracias a tu cobardía pase días muy negros Jack, muchas veces pensé en quitarme la vida así como también salí con muchas personas, una cada fin de semana-comenzó a explicarle al albino que solo apretó los ojos al tener los chocolate sobre él-un fin de semana fue diferente porque conocí a una chica con los ojos idénticos a los tuyos pero no eran nada parecidos-río bajito y prosiguió-aun así fui con ella y pase un buen fin de semana eh de admitir pero después de eso vino mi única hija, Eliza-suspiró y acarició con suavidad la mejilla ajena en la cual rodaba apenas una lágrima-siempre le tuve un cariño inmenso y aunque me separe de su madre jamás me ha negado ver a mis nietos como te has fijado, además, Sophie también viene con sus pequeños-musito con calma-lo único bueno que trajo tu partida fue mi familia..-puntualizo con determinación, mirando al menor que incluso había dejado de respirar

-entiendo..tienes..una familia-susurró bajito, alzando la mirada y esbozandole una sonrisa de esas divertidas pero que se fue apagando conforme las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas frenéticamente-yo..no se que pasa..quiero que paren..no entiendo por que..-musito apenas, comenzando a explicarse pero siendo cortado rápidamente por un beso, uno casto y bastante ligero que le hizo abrir los ojos cual plato

-tranquilo Jack, no quiero hacer llorar al guardián de la diversión-musito con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos antes de recibir con sus labios los del albino, dejándose llevar por aquella ternura con que era besado ahora-te extrañe..-admitió apenado

-yo también Jamie, como loco-respondió restregando su nariz en la mejilla ajena antes de volver a besarle.

De aquel día no paso mucho para que el color volviera a la vida de aquel par mientras el invierno azotaba en Burgues; todos los días el albino visitaba al mayor, quedándose todo el tiempo posible y más en las noches en las cuales con el simple hecho de dormir en la misma cama les animaba más que nunca, cuando con suaves caricias en las mejillas o en el cabello se demostraban todo ese amor que se había guardado por años. Ambos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo, verse y hablar para que ese sentimiento guardado bajo llave explotará en sus rostros. Y fue así, fue con ese mismo pensamiento que ambos compartían que aquellos tres meses que debían durar la temporada fría casi llegaba a su final

-volverás?-cuestiono bastante dudoso el mayor, atrapando entre sus manos arrugadas las del más joven, mirándole a los ojos mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas-oh Jack, amor mio..no llores-

-no quiero dejarte, no otra vez-musito bajito, apretando con ternura aquellas manos callosas, bastante trabajadas por el tiempo logrando solo un beso en la mejilla para calmar sus miedos-dame un par de días, espera por mi solo 72 horas Jamie, por favor..-

* * *

-esta bien, pero no tengas miedo Jack, siempre estaré aquí-indicó con una cálida sonrisa, tocando sobre su pecho el corazón de su de nuevo pareja.

-abuelita, el abuelito Jamie ya no va a volver, verdad?-cuestionó con suavidad aquel pequeño de cabellos castaños, sentándose por un lado de la mujer que miraba la luna desde el balcón

-no mi amor, ahora él esta en un mejor lugar-respondió con ternura, sonriendole y acariciando aquellas mejillas regordetas-lava tus manos y bajemos por galletas y leche si?-pidió con suavidad, mirando como el menor asentía y corría fuera de la habitación-también te queremos hermano..-musito con una risita antes de ponerse de pie y salir.

Aquella mujer aun rubia, junto a los guardianes, eran los únicos que sabían donde estaba el mayor de los Bennet. En esos tres días que el albino le había pedido esperarle se había esforzado demasiado por convencer al hombre de la luna de dejarle estar esta vez permanentemente con el hombre, logrando conseguir un sustituto perfecto para su trabajo. Nadie pudo decir que no, nadie pudo evitar aquello, nadie tuvo el valor para separarlos de nueva cuenta después de tanto dolor.

Entonces, fue así, que la primera mañana de primavera de ese año ambos corazones dejaron de latir, dejando solo dos cuerpos inertes abrazados bajo la calidez de una suave manta; aquella mañana de primavera Jamie Bennet y Jack Frost empezaron su nueva vida juntos.


End file.
